Forgotten but Not Forgiven
by LovelyEssence
Summary: He was there for her for 10 years, but then he turned his back on her. 5 years later they meet again but will she give forgive him? SasuSaku. ItaSaku. Several other pairings.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :'( Maybe someday.  
**-  
Normal - Present  
_Italic - Past  
__**Bold Italic - Thoughts  
**_-

_ "Vroom! Vroom! Vr-owwww" Sasuke felt himself hit something small and fell to the floor. Brushing the dirt off himself he looked at what he hit. A girl around his age was whimpering and he saw why. When he knock her down. she scrape her elbow and it was scraped. He was scared that his mom would yell at him for hurting a girl._

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I'm sorry!" Sasuke didn't hear any more crying but instead he heard laughter. Looking up, he saw the girl laugh and he flushed feeling a bit embarrassed.

"It's okay," she flashed him a cute smile which made him blush even more, "You apologize too much. My name is Sakura Haruno and I'm 5, how about you?"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha and I'm 5 too! One day I'll be head of Uchiha Corpa-Capa-,"

_ "Cor-por-ation. Me too! One day I'll be the manager of Haruno Inc." Before long, the two became the best of friends. _

_ "Mikoto! Well wouldn't you look at that? Sasuke and Sakura are friends, oh I hope they get married!" squealed Sakura's mother, Inaka. _

_ "Fugaku, guess we'll be in-laws and morph the companies together eh?" chuckled Kamo, Sakura's father. Sasuke's father only chuckled with them and watch the two play._

_-10 years later-_

_ "Hey look its Forehead-girl!" A bunch of Sasuke's friends laughed and chuck trash or items at Sakura. Sakura only block them and said nothing but dare not utter a single word. Sasuke only stood there, silently. _

_ "Sasuke-kun! Help me!" cried Sakura, she really was crying now. Yet he only stood there and watch them, remaining silent and still._

_ "Sasuke! Come on! Throw trash at her, she's lame! You don't want to be her friend." His friends started cheering and pumping their fist. Sasuke reluctantly threw a ball of crumpled up of newspaper at Sakura and it her in the arm before falling down on the floor. Sakura couldn't believe it, but it happen. Her best friend of 5 years just joined people to bully her._

_ "I hate you Sasuke Uchiha! I hate you!" Those words pierce Sasuke inside but not as much as when she cried and ran away from him. His best friend, the girl he loved for ten years now, the girl he was gonna ask out. Just told him that she hated him. He was so stupid, just because he wanted to fit in doesn't mean he had to hurt her. _

_-Several days later-_

_ Sasuke was walking home and couldn't think of a reason why Sakura hasn't been at school lately that wasn't because of him. He knew that it was his fault that she wasn't at school. Suddenly as he walked in the house, he saw his mother crying and his dad trying to comfort her. His dad motioned him towards the table and Sasuke picked up a pink letter and he instantly recognize that design. It was her favorite set of envelopes that she only uses for things she found important. He gently opened it and inside was Sakura's writing. _

_Sasuke,_

_ I am moving to America and my flight is soon so I have to make this short. I hate you. I do not know you anymore but for the sake of the Sasuke I used to know, here is a letter. All the bullying and all the hate, I could stand because you and my friends were there for me but you have turned your back on me and just that one more negativity made me lose it, I couldn't stand it any longer. I hope you're happy now that I'm gone. _

_ Goodbye.__

_ Without a single word, he took off into his car and head to the only airport in Konoha. He burst through the door and scanned for her and he manage to find her going up the stairs into the airplane. _

_ "SAKURA!" she turned around and tears began to weld up in her eyes. Sakura ran into the airplane and sat next to her mother._

_ "Honey, is everything okay?" Sakura forced a smile._

_ "Yea mom, just some dust in my eye."_

-5 years later-

Sasuke sighed, today Itachi was coming home from America. Getting ready for his family dinner, he heard the door bell right.

_**Talk about the devil**_

"Mom, Dad, Sasuke, I would like you to meet my business partner. Sakura Haruno."

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading (: I hope you guys liked it.**


End file.
